Social network systems and services have become increasingly popular for use over wide-area computer networks such as the Internet. Internet-based social networking services provide digital mediums for users to interact with one another and share information. For example, users of a social network service can upload and distribute digital content, such as textual comments, digital still images, digital video files, digital audio files, hyperlinks to websites, etc., to other users whom they might be connected with in the social networking system. Digital content that is distributed to a user can be displayed to the user and commented upon by the user.